a new begning
by annie1997
Summary: This is my frist one so not really harsh of comments Zoey is high pristess and has new kid coming. Stark is no where to be seen but he'll come back later. Zoey relise that Alana was just like her when Zoey got marked will the same thing happen to Alana that happen to Zoey. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the house of night charters only the plot and other charters I made up
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Hi my name is Alana Rosebird and this is how my whole life changed". As I started to walk back to my grandma's house when I heard Lizzy behind me. "Hey Alana wait up", Lizzy said as I stopped and waited for my best friend ever since my parents died. "Hey Lizzy do you remember the homework for ", I said. "Ya we had to finish are papers and Happy Birthday", Lizzy said. "Thanks but...", I said as Lizzy cut me off. "Today is the 24th right", Lizzy said. "Yes it is but, you don't have to make a big deal about it", I said. "Too late", Lizzy said as we walked into grandma's house.

As I saw grandma I was glad that she was the only one here.

"Happy 16th Birthday Alana" baby, Grandma said.

"Thanks Grandma", I said as I walk over to my grandma to give her a hug. After Lizzy left I was able to finish Mr. Ozeni's english homework. Grandma had made dinner when it started to rain.

"Sometimes this Oklahoma weather can be so weird. I better see if the Lavender plants aren't going to be flooded", Grandma said.

"Ok I'm just going to finish my math homework", I said.

"Ok just don't stay up to late", Grandma said. As grandma left out the back door as I grabbed my math book when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it", I said.

"It's Jacob and please tell me you didn't forget your own boyfriend", Jacob said.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming", I said.

"Alana did you think a good boyfriend would miss his own girlfriend's birthday", Jacob said.

"Oh well, hello Jacob what are you doing here", Grandma said while coming through the back door.

"Just came by to say Happy Birthday to my girlfriend and give her a present",Jacob said. "See grandma it's not that bad and did you say you had a present for me", I said.

"Ya it's right here", Jacob I started to open the present Jacob gave me, I was really surprised of what was in it.

"It' so beautiful Jacob, how did you know I wanted this", I said.

"'Cause I'm a good boyfriend that listen when you told me", Jacob said.

"Ok can you help me put on the neckless", I said.

"Ya of course", Jacob said as he put on the neckless he got me.

"It looks better than I thought it would", Jacob said.

"Thanks see you tomorrow", I said.

"Ya see you tomorrow", Jacob said as he walked out the door.

"It looks cute Alana", grandma said.

"Thanks I'm just going to go to bed, night grandma", I said.

"Night Alana", grandma said.

As I got to Mr. Ozeni's class Lizzy was the first one to notice my neckless.

"Like Oh My God where did you get that", Lizzy said while pointing to my neckless.

"Not where but who got it", I said.

"No way did he give you that", Lizzy said.

"But he did", I said.

"It's so cute Alana", Lizzy said.

"Thanks Lizzy", I said.

"Hey Alana you know there is a kid following you right", Lizzy said.

"There is", I said as I looked behind me and I saw the kid. "Ok that's just creepy", I said. "Don't you know it", Lizzy said. Lizzy and I started to walk to class when the kid that was following me stop me in my tracks.

"Is your name Alana", The kid said.

"Yes why", I was really confused.

"Then go to this new school right away", The kid said.

"Why", I said being really freaked out by this.

"Do you want to die", The kid said as he walked away.

I started coughing and coughing so I decided to go to that address that the kid gave me. I was glad that I saw Jacob right away.

"Hey Alana are you ok", Jacob said.

"Ya but can you drive me somewhere", I said as I coughed a couple more times.

"Ya but are you sure you're ok", Jacob said.

"Ya I'm fine and you can drive me there right", I said.

"Ya anything Alana", Jacob said. As we came up to the address I got out of the car I realised that I wasn't coughing anymore when this lady comes out of the front doors.

"Hello Alana my name is Zoey and I'm the High Priestess here", Zoey said.

"What", Jacob and me both said.

"Welcome to your new life", Zoey said.

"What do you mean by my new life?" I said.

"I mean that this your new home." Zoey said.

"But...", I said as Jacob cut me off.

"Alana look at your forehead", Jacob said as he handed his phone that looked like a mirror.

"Oh My God it's that vampire thing", I said.

"Yes it means you will either die or live as a vampyre", Zoey said.

"Well I guess I better go, call me Alana", Jacob said.

"Ok bye", I said as Jacob went back to his car.

"Let me show you to your new room", Zoey said. As I got to my room someone's stuff was already in here.

"Emma this your new roommate Alana", Zoey said.

"Hey I'm Emma", Emma said.

"Well I'll have you get settled in", Zoey said as she left the room. As I started to get settled in my new room all I could think about was my grandma.

"Are you ok Alana", Emma said.

"Ya just worried about my grandma", I said.

"It's ok Alana you can always call her whenever you want", Emma said.

"Really I can call my grandma", I said.

"Yes you can but I have to say don't call your boyfriend", Emma said.

"How did you know I have a boyfriend", I said.

"Because I can tell and he won't stop calling you", Emma said.

"Really I didn't even know my phone was ringing", I said.

"Maybe because you had it on vibrate the whole time", Emma said.

"Ya I guess I always do that for school so they don't take my phone away", I said.

"Ya but keep it on vibrate or the teacher will take it", Emma said.

"Oh by the way why did you tell me not to call my boyfriend?" I said.

"Because we have to go to class here put this on", Emma said as she tossed me some of the clothes she had. "We have to get to class so hurry up", Emma said.

As we were ready to go to class I kept hearing a voice saying _Darkness does not always bring Evil as Light does not always bring Good." _I was trying to get that voice out of my head till it said it's name.

"_Do not be afraid Alana I'm Jade your Godess that gave you this life", _Jade said.

"But I don't get the saying", I said.

"_You will in time",_ Jade said as she disappeared.

"Hey Alana you ok", Emma said.

"Ya just freaked out that's it", I said.

"Well you don't have to be", Emma said.

"Ya your probably right", I said as I ran into a kid.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and you're the new kid right. Oh my name is Brody", Brody said.

"Ya I am how did you know", I said.

"Well most people start to know when there's a new kid", Brody said. As Emma and I went into first hour the teacher looked really really familiar.

"Ok class take your seats my name is Shane Otis", Shane said. As he kept talking and talking the voice sounded like I already knew who he was. Emma and me left the classroom after we heard the bell ring.

"So really you think you already knew him, but it's only your first day here", Emma said as we sat at one of the lunch tables.

"Ya I know but his voice I know it. It sounded like the same voice I heard when my parents were killed", I said trying not to cry.

"Sorry about that", Emma said.

"It's ok", I said then I heard that voice again. "_Watch out for Shane he is the real reason your parents were killed and he might be after you"_, Jade said.

"All we have to do is get through 6th hour and we can go back to our room to study", Emma said.

"Ok cool with me", I said.

As we headed for 6th hour I found out that Brody was in my last class.

"Hey Alana do you want me to meet you back here or do you know your way back to our room", Emma said.

"I think I got it and what's the big deal about Brody", I said.

"He is really cute but he's never had a girlfriend for as long as 1 month", Emma said.

"So what's the big deal about it", I said.

"It means stay away from him. He'll just break your heart", Emma said as she left.

"Hey Alana right", Brody said.

"Ya how did you know my name", I said.

"Everyone has been talking about you", Brody said.

"Because it's my first day and I look like a total loser", I said.

"No it's because everyone seen bright white lights so we all thought you were talking to Jade herself", Brody said.

"Ya I did and that's what people saw", I said.

"Ya and you really talked to her", Brody said as the bell rang.

"Well tell you later gotta find my way back to my room", I said.

"I can help your Emma's new roommate right", Brody said.

"Yep why you know how to get there", I said.

"Yep I dated her for a month and we would go to her room to study on a test", Brody said. As Brody and me started to head to my room.

"Alana I thought you knew the way back to our room", Emma said.

"I did, but I got lost and Brody helped me out", I said.

"Thanks Brody,but you should leave", Emma said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that bad", Brody said.

"Well you did so just get out and don't talk to my roommate I was trying to be sure she won't run into you", Emma said.

"Brody just go I didn't mean to cause trouble", I said as Brody left the room. The rest of the day Emma didn't talk to me once. "I didn't know that you were the last girl Brody dated", I said.

"I know I should have told you before you met him", Emma said.

As the next day (Night) came it was alot easier than the first day. I was a little happy that Emma wasn't mad at me anymore. As we got to Mr. Otis' classroom he gave me a glare that was really weird.

"So you still think you know him", Emma said.

"No doubt about it. He killed my parents", I said.

"How do you even know", Emma said.

"Ever since I came here I have been remembering some of the things that happen that night when I couldn't tell the cops", I said as I sat in the very back away from him.

"Alana can you see me after class", Mr. Otis said right as the bell rang. "Now I know you're still new but that doesn't give you an excuse you to not meet me", Shane said.

"Well I wanted to get to all my classes on time", I said as I heard Jade say "_Run now"_, Jade said. But I had no time to run. He came at me and all I had time to do is duck. He rolled off one of desk in the front.

"So I'm guessing you know who I am right or are you still trying to figure it out", Shane said.

"I knew that you sounded so familiar, but Emma didn't believe me", I said.

"Ya but I did", Brody said.

"What are you doing here", I said.

"I always wait outside the classroom for Emma, but I was worried more about you", Brody said.

"Ok we get it you like her I on the other hand I need to finish what I started all those years ago", Shane said.

"But what I don't get is why you killed my parents", I said.

"I had orders to do so but I was really supposed to kill the whole family and you were lucky you had your mom's power", Shane said.

"What do you mean", I said.

"Your mom was a witch and was just going to teach you how to control your powers", Shane said.

"So you kill her mom so Alana could never be that powerful", Brody said.

"Yes no one should ever be that powerful, not even for a Rosebird", Shane said. I started to hear Jade again. "_Alana just say 'ohlon posda.' That should get rid of him", Jade said. _As I heard the words over and over I knew I could get rid of him.

"Well to bad your not going to be for long", I said.

"And why is that", Shane said.

"'cause this ohlon posda", I said. As he screamed he said one final thing.

"I will be back to kill you", Shane said as he disappeared.

"It's ok Alana it's all over", Brody said as I fell into his arms. I heard Jade one more time. "_It's not the end it's just the beginning",Jade said._

"I wish it was over, I wish it was", I said.  
-

**Plz Review so i know iam heading in the right way in this story Thax- Annie**


	2. Chapter 2: waiting to be named

"Alana you ok?", Emma asked as Zoey ran in.

"Ya I'm fine. Glad Brody was here to help me".

"Yeah, you were lucky that he ran in before he could do anything. Brody will you take her to the nurse so we can see if there is any problems?", Zoey asked as Brody picked me up like I couldn't walk,which on the other hand I couldn't. We got to the nurse's office surprisingly fast but after she checked me out she just had me rest for awhile. I could hear people talking so I knew I was almost awake.

"She could have been hurt Brody", Emma said.

"Well I got there as soon as I could and looks like it was fast", Brody replayed.

"Well I made sure she would never meet you," Emma said.

"Well I have her 6th hour so too bad Emma. Just because we broke up doesn't mean you can choose who I can or can't date", Brody challenged angrily.

"You want to go out with me Brody",I asked as I got out of bed.

"Alana your up", Brody said surprisingly.

"Ya, but answer the question", I said.

"Ya I do but, Emma says you have a boyfriend already", Brody said.

"Well I do but he was from my human life", I replied.

"That's what I thought, so see you in 6th hour" , Brody said as he left.

"Here's your phone and some girl named Lizzy called you", Emma said as she handed my phone and left the room. I saw I had two missed calls one from Jacob and one from Lizzy. Lizzy's said "_Alana call me. I heard from Jacob that you got that vampire thing so call me."_ I was really mad at Jacob for telling people and now that I thought about it he always does this with everything. Then I listened to Jacob's call. He's said "_Alana please call me I'm worried about you." _ I knew he was worried about me but he only called once so guess not that worried. I started to call Lizzy since I knew she had lunch.

"Hey Lizzy," I said.

"Alana so glad you called me back you will never guess what. Oh by the way it's about Jacob", Lizzy said eagerly.

"Well what is it about", I said.

"He's going out with Rose",Lizzy said.

"So he cheated on me",I said.

"Ya sorry you were the first one I was going to tell", Lizzy said.

"It's ok I got someone down here so no worries", I said.

"Really who", Lizzy said.

"Well I gotta go bye Lizzy", I said.

"Bye Alana I will call you if there is anything new", Lizzy said.

"Thanks bye", I hanged up the phone and grabbed my pillow and started to cry into it.

As I was getting to 6th hour because I was in the nurse's office all day I was glad I saw Brody.

"Alana you ok", Brody said.

"No I'm not. Really I'm not", I said as I cried in his shoulders.

"What happen Alana", Brody said.

"I just found out from my friend that my boyfriend just cheated on me with one of my other friends. The worst part is that I wasn't even gone for a week I was gone a day and a half", I said. "It's ok you want me to go beat him up for you", Brody said.

"That would be nice but no that's my job", I said. After a while I just sat with Brody and just started to talk to him till the bell rang.

"Well I better go", I said as Brody kissed me out of nowhere.

"What was that for", I said.

"You still want to go out with me", Brody said.

"Ya of course," then he kissed me again.

As Brody walked me to my room I was scared of what Emma would think so I said to Brody to keep it on the down low for awhile for her to get use to the idea. As we got in my room Emma looked like the same confused.

"You got lost again", Emma said.

"Ya I swear I will never get used to this", I said.

"Well see you at seven Alana", Brody said.

"What did he mean by see you at 7", Emma said.

"Well I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me and I knew he wanted to go out with me. I already know what you're going to say but just this time let me find that out", I said.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you. Lets see what your going to wear", Emma said as we walked to her closet.

"Why are you helping me", I said.

"Well what Brody did was bad but I did get over it. So where you guys going", Emma said.

"He's taking me bowling", I said.

"Ok here are some jeans and a cute top", Emma said.

"Thanks but I would've grabbed something out of my closet you know", I said.

"Ya but just trust me ok",Emma said.

"Fine he should be here in like 5 minutes", I said. As we turned on the t.v someone knocked on it and I knew it was Brody.

"Hey Alana you ready to go", Brody said.

"Yep, bye Emma", I said.

"Don't keep her out to late Brody", Emma said.

"You know I wont till the 4th date",Brody said as we left my room.

"So let me guess Emma had you put on some of her stuff didn't she", Brody said.

"Yep, how did you know".

"Because she came over to study on a test and we ended up making out", Brody said. "Ok that's weird. Why would she do that to me", I said.

"She wants me to go back out with her so you're mostly her doll but I already told her tons of time that I like you", Brody said as we got to the bowling alley.

"Do we really have the bowling alley to ourselves", I said.

"Yep, so you ready to lose"? Brody asked.

"That's sounds like a challenge. But it is you who will be losing"

"We shall see".

"I'm so kicking your butt right now", I said.

"You were right and look our foods here", Brody said.

"So cool. What time are you taking me home so Emma won't go crazy."

"How about at 8:30. Is that good with you."

"Ya you ready to lose this last game. I was thinking maybe a walk because the full moon is out."

"Ok cool with me", I said as we got outside.

As we headed outside there was no clouds it was a black and star night.

"You were right this is soo cool", I said.

"I thought it would be", Brody said.

"Ya I just have to tell Jacob that's it over in person. I want to see him cry."

"Because of what he did."

"Yep so you want to come with."

"Oh heck ya I'm not leaving you alone again."

"ok come on already."

"What you mean he's here right now."

"yep I told him to meet me here,he thinks we're going to lunch."

As we got to the main office really fast I saw Jacob sitting on one of the chairs.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can trust me."

"Ok I'm trusting you."

"Alana there you are. Dude you can leave I'm Alana's boyfriend she is safe with me", Jacob said.

"No Jacob, he's not going anywhere", I said.

"Why it's not like I'm a danger to you am I", Jacob said.

"He's not going to leave, because I know you cheated on me with Rose", I said.

"Who did you hear it from."

"I heard it from Lizzy and you can get out of my site. Were done",I said as I tried to leave. "No we're not and you're not going anywhere."

"Stop it Jacob, you cheated on me and I can't take it any longer", I said but Jacob still wouldn't let go.

"Jacob let go and walk away", Brody said.

"It's because of you she breaking up with me", Jacob said.

"No you did that all by yourself", Brody said.

"No you told her I was cheating on her with Rose", Jacob said as my face look really shocked.

"No you just did and she did hear it from Lizzy", Brody said as Jacob let go of my wrist. As Jacob left I ran to Brody.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome and are your wrists ok they look bruised", Brody said as he look at my wrist.

"There fine ok."

"No there not can you feel this", Brody said as he squeezed my wrist.

"No not really."

"I'm taking you to the nurse."

"But I'm fine."

"No Alana trust me ok".

"Fine", I said as we left for the nurse.

"Luckily you didn't break it you just bruised you left I say stay off your left wrist for about 2 week ok", the nurse said.

"Ok I'll make sure she's off her wrist", Brody said as we left to go to class. As Brody drop me off at the class where Shane almost killed me I was scared to go near that classroom.

"You'll be fine he's gone remember."

"Ok", I said as I saw Emma.

"Hey Emma", I said as I sat down next to her.

"Where were you with Brody."

"We were walking in the moonlight and my ex-boyfriend showed up and I told him its over, then he freaked out."

"So that's why you have that cast thing on your wrist."

"Yep he bruised it and Brody took me to the nurse."

"You ok Alana."

"Ya fine." The day went as fast as the first day did. I was just glad i got to 6th hour really fast and I saw Brody.

"So hows your day been going. Everyone signing your cast."

"Yep even got a couple of phone numbers."

"Ya like who. Any guys cause I think every guy knows you're with me."

"No I got some girls numbers that are friends with Emma and some of friends of my own."

"That's good and you know you can't get on the horse unless I'm on with you."

"Well that's no fun. Can't I go on just this one time it helps me think about everything." "Nope unless I go with you."

"Fine you can go with me", I said as Brody help me on the horse.

After a while of riding the horse I thought we should be heading back to school but it look like he was taking me somewhere else.

"Where are you taking me Brody", I said.

"Oh so you noticed were not on the school path", Brody said.

"Well ya, but where are you taking me", I said.

"Just wait ok", Brody said.

"Fine Brody", I said. Brody stoped the horse near a lake.

"Ok where are we Brody", I said.

"Somewhere I hope I get to take you a little more", Brody said.

"Is it anywhere Jacob can find us. I really don't want that to happen again", I said.

"I know I made sure of that", Brody said.

"Really you did, I said.

"Yep just sit down ok I told the nurse you would off your wrist and I still stand by that answer"

"Fine but still no fun at all", I said as Brody got something from behind the tree. "What did you do Brody."

"Well lets just say its a gift that you can't return."

"What did you do Brody."

"Here you go," Brody said as he handed the gift he got me. As I open gift it was an engraved heart neckless.

"Its so cute Brody where you'd get it."

" Let' just say a friend of mine gave it to me."

" Well I think we better get back to school before Emma knows I'm gone", I said as Brody helped me up on the horse and started back to school.

"Alana I was starting to wonder where u were", Emma said.

"Well I was just with Brody at the lake he took me to",I said as he helped me off the horse.

"Thanks Brody", I said.

"No problem", Brody said.

"Where did you get that neckless", Emma said while looking at the neckless.

"Brody gave it to me doesn't it look cute", I said.

"Ya it looks really cute and we better hurry if u don't want to be late to first hour", Emma said. We were running to class because we were that late for class.

"Alana and Emma you both have detention for being late. I will see after school", Mr. Smith said.

"Fine", both me and Emma said as we took our seats. Well Emma was right but we got through the day pretty much. The day went as it always did, but couldn't help but think someone was following me.

As I got to 6th hour I was glad that Brody was there.

"Hey Alana, how was Mr. Smith's class I heard you got detention did you", Brody said.

"Ya both me and Emma have detention for being late for class", I said.

"I guess that's my fault for making you late for class", Brody said.

"No I would have done that all on my own so don't blame yourself ok", I said as I gave him a kiss.

"So you have to go soon", Brody said.

"Yep so where is that room anyway", I said.

"I'll take you there so at least I know you'll be there", Brody said.

"Ok lets go", I said as we left and went straight to the detention room.

"Hey Alana where were you, you were almost late to detention and you don't want that to happen", Emma said as Brody and me came to the detention room.

"Ya Brody kept me long i really had to say i had to go to detention before I was late again", I said as I kissed Brody goodbye.

"So what is up with you and Brody, and I'm just asking 'cause you're my roomie and I don't see you often because your always with him" Emma said,as I look stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have cancelled the date today", I said as Mr. Ozeni called us in. After the hour was over Emma and me started to go back to our room after I texted Brody to call off the date today. I got his text saying 'ok and you go hang out with Emma', Brody sounded alot nicer instead of Jacob who would have said 'why you cheating on me', I still don't forgive him for it but i got over it. I saw a woman who looked so close to someone and I said to myself "it's not her".  
-

**Plz Review sorry it was soo long i could't stop stop typing this part. And who do you think the girl is that Alana's see find out in my next chapter- Annie**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

"Luce is that you", I said really nervous to think that it was her.

"Alana OMG grandma said you be her but I wouldn't...", Luce stoped half way because I ran and gave her a big hug. I haven't seen my big sis since December.

"Wow what's with all the hugging", Luce said.

"Well I haven't seen you in 4 months", I said as Emma look so confused.

"Oh Emma this Luce my big sis who's what 17 this year in the summer", I said.

"Yep guess you remembered", Luce said.

"So why are you here", I said.

"Oh I was here for a visit from an old friend you might know her Anna Lansik", Luce said. "Oh really that's her. She said on the first day I was here that she knew you but i didn't really believe it."

"Ya well now you know so see you next time little sis", Luce said.

"Ok see ya around", I said as I hugged Luce and went to go hang out with Emma.

"You can go hang out with Brody I won't mind", Emma said.

"No I will spend some time with my roomie", I said.

"No really I have a date today."

"Really ok confused than why'd you tell me to cancelled the date with Brody."

"That was before Austin asked me out."

"Oh ok so you got everything right or do you want me to stay here still he gets here."

"Can you wait because I don't think he knows I have a roommate", Emma said as someone knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here Brody", I said.

"I came by to give you your notebook", Brody said as he came in and sat on my bed. "Well you still got the date planned."

"Ya why."

"Emma has a date and I don't really want to be here by myself."

"Ok I'll wait here till he comes and Emma don't worry I won't say anything Alana's here", Brody said to Emma.

"I'm not worry about that he said he knows Alana", Emma said.

"What are you saying", sounding pissed off of what she might mean.

"I mean he said he used to go out with you and he also said you would know what he meant", Emma sounded scared while she looked at my face.

"I'll wait on this", I said sitting next to Brody.

After and hour of sitting for an hour someone knocked on the door and i went to go get it, but Brody beat me to it.

"Hey you must be Austin", Brody said.

"Ya is Emma ready... Alana", Austin said.

"Austin I didn't know you went here, and now I know what you meant by I went out with you. I can't believe you remember that when we were 5", I said.

"Hey was that Austin...", Emma started but was out the door before i could say anything. "I guess she wasn't kidding on when she said 'I knew him'", I said.

"Ya that's true so you still want to go on that date it's all set", Brody said.

"Ya I still do like I said I don't want to be here by myself."

"Ya so let's go", Brody said as we left my room.

We were halfway to the place Brody's been talking about for a while.

"So we there yet."

"No just wait we'll be in there in like 5 minutes."

"Really where are you taking me. You were talking about it, but you won't tell me anything."

"Just wait."

"Fine."

As we got here I felt like I knew this place because just the feel of it reminded me of all the happy moments I had.

"You brought me back to the lake."

"Ya I did I know how much you like this place. You still have that bathing suit I told you to bring right."

"Ya I do wait are really staying in the water this time."

"Yep surprise and we also have a cabin that I didn't show you."

"OMG really", I said sounding really surprise.

"Yep so put your stuff in the cabin and meet me in the water", Brody said.

"How did you get dressed before me", I said.

"I did right before we left your room."

"Really you did", I said.

"Yep."

As I went to the cabin it look soo big inside than outside. I could only see a few doors but I didn't know which one to put my bag in. Even if there were two rooms it was still a big cabin for just the 2 of us. I was thinking to myself if Brody thought i was lost and I'm guessing who wouldn't so I went into the first door that said "don't go in", I was still thinking why was that on the door till i went in. It look so different then i thought it would look like and now i was thinking 2 things one was to get out before Brody see me and 2 was to ask what this room was about, guess I wasn't that smart because I saw Brody come in and it looked like he just came out of the water.

"What are you doing", Brody said.

"I got lost and really didn't know which room to put the bag in and i'm guessing wrong room", I said.

"It's fine but you going to go in the water or what", Brody said shaking off the water on his hair.

"Fine and don't get me wet yet", I said as we left the cabin and jumped in the water.

"Haha I got you", I said as i splashed Brody in the face when I was laughing.

"Ya I don't think you do", Brody said as he got me in his arms. I felt so safe in his arms that I stop laughing and looking straight in his eyes.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you why you went in the room that said 'don't go in'".

"I really didn't know what room I didn't really know what I was doing, but what's really up with that room."

"Well I used to live here and that room pretty special to me."

"Sorry about that I didn't know any of those things."

"It's ok I didn't tell you. I was starting to wonder when you would ask me to tell the truth of this cabin", Brody said while I noticed I was still in his arms looking up at him.

"So you just going to keep me here looking at you or are you going to kiss me", I said as Brody kissed soft at first and it felt good that he wasn't still mad at me when I went into that room.

"You ready to go in before you freeze."

"Ya is the fire all set because I do feel like i'm going to be cold for a while."

"What?! That kiss wasn't enough to warm you up at all."

"I don't know you want to kiss me again", I said while really teasing him alot to kiss me. "Oh I'll show you a kiss", Brody said as he kiss me the same way he did when we were in the lake.

"I feel a little warmer. Can we go in please."

"Ya lets go in and if you have any questions about anything about this house you can ask them i'll be open about them", Brody said as we sat on the couch watching T.V while the fire was still burning.

"Ok why didn't you want me going in that room."

"Well it used to be my room when i was little but know my parents don't come here because it reminds them too much of me."

"Oh sorry that was a little touchy subject wasn't it."

"Ya a little but i told you i would be open with you about this house."

"Ok I think we have to get back because we have to be back at the school by 10."

"Ok lets go"

"Ok we are so dead Zoey is going to kill me", I said really worried.

"She won't and if she does i'll just say it was my fault ok", Brody said.

"Thanks but, I don't need you to cover for me ok. I don't want you to get in trouble", I said. "I won't ok trust me", Brody said as we walked in the front gate. We were surprised that Zoey wasn't there to chew us out about us being out so late.

"See told you we were fine", Brody said.

"Somehow you had something to do with this, but I like it", I said as we both walked to our rooms.

"Well I had fun, but Emma is going to freaked when I walk through that door", I said while I was freaking out. As I walked in my room just like I thought Emma was on her bed waiting for me to get home.

"Where did you guys go. I know you guys went out but didn't know it would take you that long", Emma said.

"It's not what it looks like", I started to say but then Brody butted in.

"I took her to the lake house so don't think that way about Alana ok we just went in the water swimming", Brody said as he kissed my head and left.

"Really was that what you had to think about that. My hair is still wet from the water" "Sorry about that Alana..."

"No just stop ok I need to sleep."

As I got to sleep I heard someone open and close the door so I just thought it was Emma. The person that was in my room came close to my bed and I could feel his hand on my cheek so I thought it was Brody and when he got in with me I knew it was Brody.

"What are doing Brody", I said as I turned his way to look at him.

"I think you got that wrong", he said while I was screaming

"NO!"  
-

**Not sure if this was any good but plz review sorry it was soo long the next one will be much shorter. Why was Alana saying no and did you think her sister would come back after soo long. Well I sadly :'( don't own any of the house of night charcters or the Fallen charcter "Luce". Still the next one- Annie**


	4. Chapter 4:Just a bad dream

"Alana you ok", Brody said as he was trying to calm me down.

"Ya it was just a bad trust me , but why are you here guys aren't allowed up here."

"That's true but when they heard you scream they told me to come up and get you to calm down a little. What spooked you."

"Nothing ok let's just get to class before i get detention again."

"Good idea but you have to tell me about the dream got it."

"Fine I will but later."

As we walked to first hour I got this strange feeling when I walked in, but I couldn't place it. Brody must have noticed and put his arm around me.

"You're going to be fine and when you get to 6th hour tell about that dream we'll go to the lake if you want."

"Ok that would be good thanks Brody", I said as he kissed me and left to go to his class. "Hey Alana why we're you screaming in the morning I had to get Brody up there to calm you down."

"Just a bad dream and sorry it's never happened before so I don't know why I did that,but did you see anyone else in the room before I started to scream."

"No why."

"Just wondering."

"Are you 100 percent that you did not see anyone before."

"Yes I' am Alana."

"Ok thanks Emma I got to go talk to Brody."

"Ok don't stay too long we got a test in the morning tomorrow."

"Got it Emma", I said as I left to find Brody. I didn't know what to think I was soo confused that someone was in my room and my roommate didn't see anything. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

"Alana there u are, I have been looking all over for you", Brody looking scared out of his mind.

"I was looking for you", I said as I ran in his arms.

"Emma told me that u thought that there was someone in your room", Brody looking even more frightened if it was true.

"Ya I did that's why I was screaming." I was looking right in his eyes and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's ok it was just a dream."

"Fine but you are not going anywhere without me I don't want you hurt." I could see that he really cared about me. I looked back up in his eyes and gave him a kiss that would show I'm still here.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Why don't you come over Emma is out with Austin and said she won't be back till late and I don't want to be by myself in the room."

"Ok how about a quiet movie date that ok with you."

"That is more than ok with me thank you I need it."

"I could see that", Brody said as we went to go to my room.

As we got to my room I kept looking back to see if anything was following us, but I saw no one so I went inside.

"What's up Alana. Why do you keep looking back", Brody said pulling me close.

"Just really freaked. I swear someone other than Emma and you were in mine and Emma's room."

"You'll be fine, I'm here and there is no way anyone will hurt you if I'm here", Brody looked as freaked as I was and I'd known I might have scared him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you by telling you about it. I'm still scared about it", I noticed that I started to cry and that's when Brody started to wipe it away.

"Hey don't cry I didn't mean to common let's watch that movie I got for us", Brody pulling me on the couch.

"What movie did you get", I said as I looked up cause i was lying down on the couch.

"It's a surprise", Brody said while he kissed me.

"Really does it have to be",I said as I doggy faced him. He couldn't hold back.

"Fine I got Ted", Brody said looking defeated.

"Really you did I always wanted to see that movie"

"I know thats why I got it",Brody said while he pressed play and by the middle of the movie I felt I was being watched...  
-

**Didn't see that coming now did you who do you think was watchiong Alana and Brody Review- Annie**


	5. Chapter 5: Something to think about

**Jake's view**

"I can't believe she found out. Why am I mumbling to myself", I said.

"Jake is everything ok", Rose said as she walked in.

"Ya just Alana she found out".

"Why do you care you said it yourself you we're going to dump her".

"Ya I was but she dumped me and because of that damn vampire".

"Well you got me now", Rose said as she kissed him.

"I do but lets check on them right now", Jake said as he went outside. He was glad he bugged Alana's room when he dropped her off their.

See she's with him right now, Jake was so mad he didn't yell. As he was watching Alana get closer to that guy and watching his arm go around her he couldn't stand it. Till he saw Alana's head look straight at the bug and she knew she was being watched and got up and smashed the bug.

Damn it she always knew what kind of bugs i do. I should have thought of that."

"Jake come inside", he heard Rose say. He liked her but he loved Alana more.

"Ok hold on, I said.

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her down.

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her down.

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her down.

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her down.

Brody's view

He was glad that Alana was safe and under his arm. All Brody could think about was why Alana went out with Jake anyway, but right now he didn't care Alana was with me and not him. He looked down at her and it felt good till she got up and went to the window grab something and smashed it.

"What was it, I said while I put the movie on pause.

"Jake bugged me I knew that was the same kind of bugs he makes himself". He could feel Alana 's anger inside her. Just then she fell on the floor and started to cry.

"It's ok he can't see you anymore", I said while trying to calm her down.

"I'm not even sure how long he has been watching ... Wait he showed me how to get the memory from the bug", Alana said. She was happy that she remembered how to do it. I told myself I would not let anything hurt her.

**Well now you get to see what they are doing when I don't mention them (also look out for my new story Destiny coming out as soon as January 23, 2013 on )- thax so review while I right the next chapter- Annie**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't go

**Sorry it took so long to post this but I had to finish my novel and had to study so hope you like this chapter REVIEW plz Disclaimer: I don't own the house of night people just the plot and the other charter I made up**

* * *

**Alana's view**

All I could think is why didn't I look for it after I dumped him. I felt dumb for not doing that. As I worked on the bug I got the full memory from the bug.

"Yes!"

"Did you get it."

"Yep. Ha he might think now that he shouldn't have showed me how to do it", I said as I plugged it in my computer.

"Ok the good thing is it was only on a few days, and with the bug he didn't set it to computer so he doesn't have the memory part of it. He such a loser", I said as I watched it. I thought to myself a couple of days he got the guy on tape. I found something really scary for me but not spooky just gross.

"If Emma knew I was bugged she would stop herself", I said while covering my eyes.

"Wow i only seen this twice before, but that was weeks after our second date", Brody looked wide eyed so I hit him.

"Sorry I'm just saying", Brody said as he kissed me, but I let him win this one time so I fast forward to last night.

"See someone was inside my room look, as I pointed to the screen.

"Ya their was we have to show Zoey this is our only chance. Look here I come and he disappeared out of thin air. I know one thing now I'm not leaving you alone", Brody said as we went to see Zoey. Before we did we met up with Austin and Emma.

"Emma when I get back I need to tell you and Austin something".

"Ok", Emma said as we left.

**Jake's View **

"Damn it, I don't have the full memory from the bug." He was thinking why did I not put it straight on the computer. Jake did remember how, but Alana has the bug and Alana might have the full memory.

"Now I wish I didn't show her how to get it.

Zoey's view

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in ... oh Alana great to see you again with Brody. How are the two of you." I already knew they were dating because the first day she was here the guys were drulling over her.

"Good, but do you know this person in the video."

"I can't say I do, but that means someone might be after you but can the guy get in your dreams," I said looking down at her.

"No just that one time", Alana said as she grabbed Brody's hand. Brody was already to run out of the room and get her out of here.

"Ok, and Brody can you stay a little," I said. That put a strain on Alana's face.

"Ok just wait outside you'll be fine, Brody said as he kissed Alana on the head.

**Brody's view**

"Ok why am I here", I said. I couldn't think what she wanted from me but since she just saw everything between me and Alana is had to be quick.

"Your really protective over Alana aren't you."

"yes, I don't want her to get hurt. I think it would kill me to see her get hurt", I said meaning every word.

" I see, but what I wanted to say is that you have access to Alana's room after lights out. The dorm leader already knows it to."

"Thank you Zoey it means a lot to me", I said.

"Yes you guys remind me of my boyfriend and I. He couldn't stand to see me hurt. I just wish he was here."

"I didn't know but what's his name", I said.

"Stark... James Stark. He doesn't like the James part now, go with Alana she needs you the most", Zoey said as I left.

**Alana's view**

"What's taking him so long." I was just thinking I don't like this hallway as Brody came out and spun me around.

"What was that for", I said.

"I get to have full access to your room only after lights out", Brody said.

"Really, I was looking soo wide eyed right now. Let's get back to my room so we can show Emma what we found out."

"I think Austin might want a copy", Brody said as I looked at him.

"Really you might have to watch yourself Brody", I said then when he freaked out and said sorry but to top it off he persuaded with a long kiss.

"Fine I'll let you off on a warning", I said as we both start laughing. As I got to my room Emma and Austin we're on Emma's bed and I started to tell her what Jake did.

"He what! To our room", Emma was really mad.

" He bugged me and got everything on tape and there was someone here it's on tap, and no he doesn't have the full memory from the bug. I have it on my computer."

"You didn't watch it right and how long was it on", Emma said trying to cool down a little.

"About 2 days and yes I did watch it and all I have to say is 'really in my room'. Here you can watch it", I said. As Emma was watching it she knew Brody already saw this.

"Hey I got to go before lights out see ya Emma", Austin said as he kissed her.

"Brody why aren't you leaving", Emma said.

"I don't have to and I will tell you when I get back. I will be right back ok", Brody said as he kissed my head.

"Ok ", I said as he left.

"Ok tell me why he gets to stay", Emma said.

"Well because a person who scared the hell out of me got in and Zoey said this would be better than having to wake him up and come over", I said.

"Ok so you guys aren't going to make out are you cause it just gross."

"No I'm not you and Austin", I said as Brody came back in.

"Hey so all I had to do was tell the lady I'm staying here and I'm allowed to be", Brody said as he slid in next to me in my now small bed.

"One rule no making out when the other roommate is here", Emma said.

"We won't", both me and Brody said as Brody kissed me and we both went to bed. I was thinking so much I didn't know I was falling off the bed till I felt Brody put me back in the middle of the bed and slide in again.

"Don't fall off the bed", Brody whispered.

"Then stay here", I said as I moved closer to him.

**Waiting to find out what happen but I promise that the next chapter wont take to long I just be busy with finals for school and working on Destiny so I'll try to put that story up as soon a I can thax- Annie**


	7. Chapter 7: Realizing it was wrong

**Well I worked hard on this one and it took me awhile to write it so ya**

* * *

**Emma's View**

All I could see was just how much Brody loved Alana. I thought to myself he never looked at me like he does to Alana.

"Hey Brody", Emma said since he was the only one up.

"Hey Emma", Brody said coldly.

"What's up with the cold blast."

"You knew their was someone in here and you didn't tell," Brody said as he got up but not waking up Alana.

"How would know that, hmmm Brody", I said trying not to slap him.

"I saw your face when he came on the video," Brody said trying really hard not to wake up Alana.

"I'll leave and tell Zoey I want a new room," I said as I left. I was thinking I didn't want to do that to Alana, but she gave me no choice. I was going to say sorry to her.

**Brody's view**

She just slept their like she didn't hear anything. All I could think about was why Emma did this to her and she looked like an angel sleeping. I saw her moving to the end of the bed and was going to fall off.

"Hey don't fall off the bed", I whispered in her ear. The next words she said stung a little.

"Then stay here", Alana said as she got closer to me and all I could do was slide in back in bed and stock her hair so she can sleep till she woke when I was asleep.

"Hey why are you sleeping", Alana said while she kissed me up. It didn't take me long to kiss her more and she ends up sitting instead of standing.

"When you we're going to fall off I got to bed right after I was in the bed again".

"Oh so I woke you up sorry. I'll go", Alana said while she was going to leave. I had to stop her from leaving.

"No you didn't and don't go", I said.

"Are you sure", Alana looked like she was going to cry and I didn't want her to.

"I'm sure just don't cry I like being able to keep you safe with me", I said but it still looked like she was going to cry, but then I saw smile and kissed the heck out of her. I still had to have Zoey go through Alana's room to make sure there aren't anymore bugs in her room. Now I wonder what Jake was doing without spying on his ex- girlfriend which was creepy.

**Jake's view**

I still had more bugs in her room but the bug on the window was the main one. He was watching from other one he placed at the back the of the door. I saw what looked like a fight and Alana was sleeping so he watched it and put the volume up. He over heard Alana's roommate Emma who hooked up tape. He thought she was going to do it again but with another person. He saw it was Alana's boyfriend so he was thinking he could send this to her. When he was watching all he saw was Brody looking back at Alana every time to make sure she wasn't going to wake up till I saw Emma leave. I was going to remind myself to bug Emma's room. As he kept watching he just kept seeing Brody moving in bed next to her. I couldn't take it anymore and shut it off.

* * *

**What do think of this chapter Review plz- Annie**


	8. Chapter 8: Losing a friend

**Well I was bust writing and wrote this during school soo hope you like it.- Annie**

* * *

**Alana's view**

"What brought on that big kiss", I said.

"Just thought you were gonna cry and I had to stop you from leaving without me", Brody said.

"Trust me I won't I was going out for run."

"You want me to come with you", looking like he was going to beg if I said no.

"Can't I need to think where else he put the bugs, but you can still come with me to see Zoey so she can check my room."

"Ok lets go and I'll drop you off at the trail, but bring your phone so you can call me when your done ok". Brody said.

"Got it Brody. Let's get to Zoey's office." As we got to her office we heard talking to someone so we waited outside till Emma came out and didn't look at anyone.

"Come in", Zoey said as we went inside.

"Ahhh Alana I was just going to call you in. Emma doesn't want to be your roommate so the room your in right now is just yours."

"But why would she do that I thought we were good friends."

"I think I know why. I had fight with her this morning. She knew the guy in Alana's room and she didn't tell anyone", Brody said.

"That's the other reason she was here was to tell me that", Zoey said.

"Ok and while I'm out for a run can you check my room for anymore bugs", I said.

"Yes I will and I will also make sure there aren't any on the school grounds. Have a good run Alana", Zoey said.

"Thanks Zoey", I said as we left to go on the trial.

"Remember call me when you're coming back so I can meet you here ok," Brody said as he grabbed my hand.

"I will ok just trust me I'll be fine. If I'm not I'll scream and you'll hear", I said as I kissed him and run off.

**Brody's view**

As I watched her run off I was glad she rebuilt that bug and made it into a tracker and I put it in her phone. As I walked back to Alana's room Zoey was already there waiting for me to open the door.

"So did you find any other bugs through the school."

"Nope Alana's room is the last place to look at", Zoey said.

"Ok lets go inside", I said as I opened the door. All I did was wait by the front door while they look through the whole room.

"Well it's all clear we only found 4 more bug one on both beds, in front of the bathroom door and the back on the front door", Zoey said.

"Thanks Zoey this means a lot to both me and Alana", I said.

"I know and I'm glad I did look through her room. I didn't know how many he put, but I think we got all of them", Zoey said as she left. I closed the door and my phone went off so I knew it either meant she went off the trail or something happen to her. I texted Alana saying "You ok and Zoey already checked the room." I didn't get a text back till my phone beeped. It was Alana's text that said "Help near the lake house come now." I ran right out of the room and saw the other text that had a "J".

* * *

**Who do you think the J stands for review to give a guess and next chapter will be up soon thaxs for ready- Annie**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long I've been working on my other story. So here's chapter 9

* * *

**Alana's view**

As I turned on my music and started to run I thought of some spot where the bugs could be and texted Zoey where they might be. I kept running till I got to the lake house. I knew I heard beeping sound of the tracker that was in my phone. Brody had good intentions, but I will take the bug out of my phone later. I got to one of the small rocks and I felt my ankle twist and I sat on the rock. My phone beeped it was a text from Brody. I smiled as I read it "Are you ok and Zoey already checked the room." I didn't know how bad my ankle was so I tried to walk on it but it didn't do so well so I texted Brody "Help near the lake house come now." I didn't get a message back from him so I knew he was running here. When I heard a rustle in a bush I got scared a little.

"Brody?", I said.

"Nope don't you remember me baby", Jake said as he stepped out of the bush.

"Jake what are you doing here", I said and I could tell I was shaking.

"Oh just to see you baby since you got all my bugs from your room I had to see you ", Jake said while moving closer to me.

"Stop Jake. Brody will be here any second, I said as I stepped back.

"Ya it didn't look like it two minutes ago", Jake said with a smirk. As I took my phone out and text Brody just one letter "J" and I knew he was sprinting.

"What's wrong with your ankle babe", Jake said.

"Nothing", I said while I noticed I was limping and Jake saw that.

* * *

Cliff hanger review- Annie


	10. Chapter 10

Well here's chapter 10

* * *

**Brody's view**

When I got her text saying "J" I knew that meant Jake and I grabbed one of the horses and went off in the direction of the lake house till my phone beeped. Alana was calling me, I answered it but I didn't talk. I heard everything and I knew Alana hurt her ankle when she was running. I was thinking I had to get to Alana quick. I ditched the horse about 3 yards away from the house and I saw Jake and Alana. I got closer and closer to Alana till Jake saw me.

"Oh look Alana you're boyfriend here", Jake said while he grabbed Alana and her face was showing she was hurting badly.

"Let her go Jake", I said.

"Why would I do that so you can take her again."

"I never did you kept pushing her away from you."

"No she dumped me for you."

"No I dumped you cuz you we're cheating on me with Rose", Alana said.

"But how did you find out", Jake said

"Like Brody said Lizzy told me and really I'm not even gone a day and you cheat on me", Alana said from her little rock .

"I told Lizzy no to if...", Jake stoped.

"You also went out with best friend behind my back. Wow she didn't tell me that much", Alana said.

"Go Jake the school already knows your here and may here already", I said as I tried to get closer to Alana.

"This not over Alana I will you get you back", Jake said as he left Brody got to Alana and people moved out of the bushes.

"Good job Brody", Stark said.

"Thanks Stark that means alot coming from you", I said.

"No problem you deserve it and you must be Alana I heard only good things about you from Z", Stark said.

"Ya and you mean Zoey when you say Z right", Alana said.

"Yes Alana that was my nickname when I was your age, Zoey said as she came over.

"Cool so don't mind me asking how did you know to come here", Alana said as we explained it to her.

**Alana's view**

"Nice plan I would have some better ways but I guess they all worked out", I said.

"I'm just glad you're safe", Brody kissed me in front of Stark and Zoey. The kiss wasn't short and quick like Brody thought it would be, but hey he kissed me first.

"Thanks for saving me Brody and I also mean Zoey and Stark", I said.

"No problem but I thought Z said you had powers", Stark said.

"I forgot about that and I never practiced before", I said.

"Well that explains why you didn't use them."

"Ya never even knew I had witch blood", I said.

"Ok Brody get her top the nurse and have check Alana's ankle out. I'll talk to both of you later", Stark said. As Brody picked me up and grabbed the horse he had.

* * *

Review- Annie


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11

* * *

**Zoey's view**

"Told you they're just like us when we we're their age, Zoey said

"Yep you're right I'm sorry I haven't been here. Sky had been getting alot more kids than we thought", Stark said.

"It doesn't matter you're here now" I said as I saw Stark's cocky smile. I was glad to see it again as we both made it back to the school grounds.

**Alana's view**

"Ok you can put me down now", I said.

"Nope not till we're at the nurse go it, Brody said as he kissed my head.

"Got it doctor Brody, I said as I held onto his neck till we got their.

"Ok Alana what did you do now", Nurse Ali said.

"I was running and twist my ankle, so not that bad", I said.

"You'll be fine just don't walk on it for a while got it Brody", Ali said.

"Yep I'll take her", Brody said as he picked me up.

"Just hang on ok Alana", Brody said when we close to my room.

"Ok and it hurts to just move it now", I said as Brody got to my room quick. We got there in no time and Brody put me on my bed.

"Thank you Brody. Can you get some ice and one of the pillows so I can put my foot up", I said.

"Ok here you go", Brody said as he put my foot on the pillow and the ice on my foot. He sat next to me and turned on the T.V and we finally finished 'Ted'. It was funny and somewhere during the credits I fell asleep on Brody's shoulder. I felt him move to get up, but I didn't want him to.

"Can't you stay here", I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ya I can stay I just have to tell her ok just got back to sleep I'll be right back", Brody said.

"Ok don't take too long", I said.

"I won't I promise", Brody said as he left. I went back to sleep like he said when I heard my door open again. I was thinking that was really fast but he was just watching me not coming in the bed. I got up and sat up in the bed till I saw it wasn't Brody.

* * *

Who do you think it is review- Annie


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12

* * *

"Who are you?", I said.

"Ask Zoey her soul knows me and you know me", he said as he disappeared and the door opened again.

"What are you still doing up", Brody said as he sat next to me.

"Hand me my phone please", I said.

"Ok here why do you need it", Brody said looking scared.

"He was here again and I need to call her. He said me and Zoey knew him, I said as I dialed the number.

"Hello", Zoey said.

"Zoey I need you to come to my room. He's back and has a message for you", I said.

"I will be there soon Alana", Zoey said.

"Ok hurry", I said as I hanged up the phone.

"You ok", Brody said.

"Just fine. I think but I'm not sure", I said as Zoey and Stark came in.

"Ok Alana tell me everything but first where we're you Brody", Stark said.

"I had to tell the girl in charge I was staying here tonight", Brody said.

"Ok Alana go", Stark said as he and Zoey sat at the end of the bed I was in.

"He said that I know him and also Zoey's soul knows him", I said.

"It can't be him he's in San Clemente so who else could it be", Stark said.

"Alana, do you think that it's the same guy who killed your parents", Zoey said.

"No I would have known him when I saw him", I said.

"Alana what was your last name before you changed it", Zoey said.

"Well I had it at Rosebird ever since my parents died but my grandma said that it was Luck", I said.

"Wait so that was your mom's or dad's last name", Zoey was freaking out inside.

"I think it's my dad's last name. My grandma said I was just like him my dad I mean", I said.

"Ok is their anyway a guy name Heath Luck is your dad", Zoey tried to calm herself down just a little.

"Ya it is my grandma said that was his name when I started asking question about him. He left before my mom was killed", I said.

"Then who was the guy with your mom", Zoey said.

"My mom's boyfriend who I thought was my dad ever since I could remember", I said.

"Ok lets just give Alana a break she needs to sleep", Brody said as I mouthed 'Thank you' to Brody.

"Ok we'll see you in the morning Alana", Stark said.

"I will get you in the magic training as soon as Monday", Zoey said.

"Ok thanks Zoey", I said as they left my room.

"Ok now go to bed they're going to keep asking question about him", Brody said as I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

**Heath Luck**

I visited her for the first time in a while, but I didn't mean to scare her just to say hi. I was thinking her grandma didn't show her any pictures of me. By now she had told Zoey and Zoey must be freaking out about it.

"I miss you Zo", I said to myself and the wind and off I went.

**Alana's view**

I was waking up early because Zoey got my magic class early and she wants me to start now. I was glad that I was able to start it so I can use it if I ever get in trouble. Zoey also said Brody can go with me so he can practice with me on my own.

"Ok Alana you have to focused on your object and think up", Tara said. I was happy Tara was teaching me magic. I did the best I could, but I had my eyes closed so I didn't know how far up it went but by Tara saying "That's far up" and Brody saying "don't hit me." After I was done I had to practice about an hour after the lesson and clear my mind before I do that. So Brody did what the teacher wanted him to do and blindfold me to our practice place. I guess I wasn't suppose to know where it was but Brody was allowed to know.

"Are we almost their Brody and why am I not able to know where it is, I said.

"Because that's what the teacher said to do. You have to be open to the area and see with your mind not your eyes", Brody said.

"Wow deep, but ok but are we almost there", I said.

"Ya just a few more feet. Ok now you can take off your blindfold", Brody said.

"Good I feel like I've been waiting forever to take this off", I said as I looked where I was and I knew this place.

"Why am I here", I said really mad he took me here of all places.

"She said to take you here because this is the place where everything went bad here", Brody said. I see the teachers intent but I can't stand this place at all.

"I'm going I can't stand it so you can tell Tara I left and went somewhere else to practice", I said.

"Alana don't go I'll take you to the lake house if you want", Brody said.

"No I need to be by myself", I said.

"But Alana...", Brody started but I cut him off.

"No I need to get away from here", I said as I left and have my heart lead me where it wanted to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brody's view**

I tried to have her stay here but she really does hate this place. I watched her go off whenever she wanted to be so I started to go back to the school grounds and tell Tara what happen.

"What do you mean she just left", Tara said.

"She left because she hates that place and now might hate me by taking her to the field", I said.

"We'll find her if she went by herself she might be in trouble. She can't control her powers yet", Tara said as I left. By the time I got to the last place I saw her I heard a scream it was from Alana and I started to run.

**Alana's view**

"God why did she tell him to take me to that place", I said to myself while I was at a little lake my dad use to take me before he left and I started to practice a little. I knew by now Brody was looking for me right now,when I heard a bush move.

"Ok Brody not funny I know it's you just come out", I said. Well someone came out but it wasn't Brody it was Jake.

"Why do you guess him when you know it's me", Jake said.

"I know when he comes and gets me, but what are you doing here Jake", I said.

"Something I started awhile ago, but you're coming with me", Jake said while I was screaming and I heard footsteps.

"Ahhh HELP ME!", I keep screaming hoping someone can hear me and I see Brody come out as I tried to lift myself up into the tree above me.

"Oh no you don't," Jake said, but I was too high up for him to grab me.

"Get him Brody", I said as I landing on the branch of the tree. I heard someone up here but both Brody and Jake we're both on the ground.

"Sush, no one can see you up here", The guy said. It was the same guy that was in my room.

"What do you want", I whispered to him.

"Your grandma didn't show you any pictures of me did she", he said.

"Why should she and what's you're name", I said.

"My name is Heath Luck. I'm your father", Heath said.

"Your my dad?", I said staring at him I could see the same traits I have the eyes, hair color, and my personality.

"Yes I'm come on lets get you out of here", Heath said but I looked blankly at him.

"You don't know how do you. You're mother didn't teach you and I'm sorry", Heath said.

"No she didn't, she died before she could teach me how to use them", I said.

"Yes just think of a place away from here and wish you were there. I'll help by giving you some of my power you can do it", Heath said while holding my hands. In a matter in seconds we were at Skye the place Zoey and Stark were talking about.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you been here before", Heath asked.

"No I overheard Zoey and Stark talk about this place so I thought of here", I said.

"You are like me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after all these years, it was forbidden to do so", Heath explained.

"So you weren't allowed to stay with me at all and grandma said the same thing that I was just like you", I said.

"I bet she did we can talk all we can till both Zoey and Stark call you ti come back", Heath said.

"Ok Dad", I said. Heath looked stunned by it, but smiled at me.

**Brody's view**

I could see that she got to the tree branch when the same guy who was in her room was next to her. I was looking straight at her and I knew she would explain things later, I'm just glad that Jake didn't see that. When she disappeared I right hooked Jake and Zoey and Stark came out and started to haul Jake's body out of here.

"Where is she", Zoey was scared out of her mind.

"I saw a guy with her in the trees and few seconds later she was gone", I said.

"Ok all we have to do is figure where she went to get her back", Stark said because Zoey was too terrified of what I just told her.

"Alana did overheard you talk about some place called skye," I said.

"Ok let's start there and work it down," Zoey finally calming down.

**Alana's view**

"Ok start talking we won't have long", I said. As we got into Skye this lady kept asking questions about me I think, I couldn't hear it too well.

"Well you must be Alana," the lady said.

"Ya don't mind me asking, but who are you," I said.

"Sorry my name Anna. I run skye and if I'm right Zoey must be looking for you," Anna said.

"Yep, but please don't say I'm here I want to talk to my dad," I said as I left with Heath. We found a bench and sat down, but I knew I had to get to the bottom of this.

"So why we're you not allowed to see me," I said.

"I told Zoey I wouldn't. After you we're born I was allowed to stay at least a year. When I found out that you're mother was in trouble I tried to get there fast as I could, but I was too late, and I lost myself," Heath said.

"then how did you find me after that," I was shocked that Zoey did this.

"Zoey called me to tell me you were with her and you were safe, till Shane attacked you and I had to see if you were safe. I'm sorry I was not there for your mom, her death affected me more than I thought it would," Heath said.

"One more question where we're you the whole time," I said.

"Not far from you, but far enough for you not to see me," Heath said.

"Heath, Alana, Zoey wants to talk to you both," Anna said.

"Wait Zo is here, or on the phone," Heath said.

"She is here and here she comes now. Hello Zoey," Anna said.

"Hello Anna, Alana, Heath. Alana we we're worried about you," Zoey said as Brody and Stark came out. Brody was running towards me.


	16. Chapter 16

"What we're you thinking. I'm glad your safe Alana," Brody kissed me long. All I was thinking is Brody was kissing me in front of my dad. I pulled away right when Stark came next to Zoey.

"Hey Heath where have you been," Stark said pulling Zoey close to him.

"Just around and just finished talking to my daughter," Heath said.

"He's your dad Alana?" Brody said to me feeling guilty that he just kissed me.

"Yep, but I didn't know till now. Zoey you want to explain why or should I," I said.

"No I'm sorry Alana I shouldn't have done that to you," Zoey said.

"Well you can tell Brody and Stark why I wasn't allowed to see him. I'm out of here," I said while trying to run but Heath got my arm.

"Let me go dad," I said as he let me go and I ran.

"Alana...," Brody called but I kept running.

**Brody's view**

"Ok you have 2 minutes to explain why she ran off," I said.

"I was mad at Heath and I knew he got Alana's mom pregnant so I told him he was only allowed to stay with her for a year and never to be seen again. Till we found out that her mom had witch blood then we started to worry", Zoey said.

"That does explain what happen, but why we're you mad at Heath," I said.

"He almost killed my best friend, but I knew he was not himself but I kept the punish the same even though I knew he wasn't Heath," Zoey said.

"I'm going to find her. Zoey you had no right to that she missed 16 years without a dad. I don't blame her for being this mad," I said as I left to go find her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where can she be," I said to myself when I remembered she told me that if she didn't know the place she would be by the water. I went straight to beach and saw her sitting down on the sand with a blanket.

"What are you doing Alana," I said as I got down to her and sat next to her and pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing how did you find me," Alana said.

"I thought of something you said before and came here. Zoey told us everything," I said.

"Really she did wow. It's her fault I lived without a dad. He taught me some magic he has some in him, he could teach me, it would be better for me and I get to know him better," Alana said.

"That is a great idea, Zoey can't say no she owes you that much", I said.

"Ok, but can we go back I'm tired and I just want to sleep ok", Alana said.

"Ya let's just tell Zoey and we're good to go", I said.

"No I'll just text my dad. I'm just sending him a text", Alana said. After we heard Alana's dad text back 'ok' we we're back in Alana's room.

**Zoey's view**

"I didn't think she would run off," I said.

"Well she did and I missed 16 years of her life just because you we're mad at me," Heath said.

"You almost killed my best friend. What was I suppose to say," I said.

"You knew I wasn't myself yet you kept the punishment the same. Now look at her she's a mess and doesn't know any magic and no one to help her. I'm going back to the school and she wants me to teach her magic," Heath said.

"Fine there is a room ready for you," I said trying to keep myself calm.

"I'm going to see her and go to my room. You can't stop me at that Zo," Heath said as he left to go see her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alana's view**

"Thanks for finding me on the beach, I said.

"I'll always find you Alana", Brody said.

"Good I'll need someone to find me some of the time", I said.

"Now go to bed ok," Brody said. As I fell asleep I could hear Brody talking to someone.

"What's with the talking", I mumble out loud.

"It's ok Alana go back to bed I just wanted to say sorry and I love you," Heath said.

"It's ok dad, love you too daddy", I mumble as I went back to sleep. It was a while before I heard the door close so I knew Brody was talking to Heath.

**Brody's view**

I saw Heath walk in and I knew he wanted to talk to Alana.

"Hey Heath, Alana just got to bed. You want me to wake her up," I said.

"No it's ok let her sleep," Heath said till I heard Alana mumble.

"What's with all the talking", Alana said.

"It's ok Alana go back to bed I just wanted to say sorry and I love you," Heath said. I could tell Alana was in a talking mood.

"It's ok dad, love you too daddy", Alana said as she stop talking in her sleep.

"You really care about her don't you," Heath said. I could tell his dad genes are kicking in and asking the boyfriend questions.

"Ya I really do. Oh sorry for kissing Alana in front of you. I was a little in embarrassed about that," I said as I looked down at Alana sleeping.

"No problem I could see it in her eyes that she cares a lot about you. Just not in front of me ok," Heath said.

"Ok won't happen again sir," I said as Heath left smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alana's view**

As I woke up Brody was nowhere in sight, but he had to be close.

"Hey what are you doing up so early," Brody said as he came out of the bathroom.

"It's not early and I didn't know where you we're," I said getting out of bed.

"So you woke up because you didn't feel me next to you," Brody said trying to hide a smile.

"In simple terms yes," I said as I was scowling at him.

"I'm right here, don't worry about it. Get dressed I don't want you dad to yell at me because you we're late for class," Brody said while getting out of the way.

"Ok bossy", I said as I kissed his cheek and went in. We left after a few minutes and I got to magic class right on time, but my dad was still staring down at Brody.

"So Brody I forgot to ask you last night, why we're you in my daughter's room at night?" Heath said and looked really stern about it.

"Dad really, it's cause you scared me and got in my dreams that's why", I said.

"Ok, I would have liked to hear that from Brody and I'm sorry about that it was the only way to see you. You look like you're mother", Heath said.

"Sorry about that and I miss her dad", I said.

"It's good to hear you call me dad and I miss her too. Let's get to your lesson", Heath said.

"Yay so what do you want me to do first", I said.

"Just sit and breath ok", Heath said.

"Ok", I said as I did what he said. I was sitting for half an hour before we started doing real magic.

"You sure got your mother's power that's for sure", Heath said smiling.

"Yep I guess I do. How's it going up there Brody", I said as I looked at his face which was on the ceiling.

"Fine just get me out of this net", Brody asked. He didn't know he wasn't in a net and it was all in his head.

"You do know you're not in a net right."

"Yes I'am I feel the net on my body", Brody said.

"So I'm going to say it worked then", I said.

"Yep it did perfectly not to let go you think let go of his mind ok", Heath said as I let go and he fell on the couch that I had come up so he didn't hit his face.

"You ok?" I asked as I kissed him in front of my dad, but I didn't care.

"Yep all good now and don't do that again it just felt weried", Brody said.

"Ok thanks dad see you later", I said as I was about leave.

"Umm the couch was not here before get rid of it", Heath said.

"Ok", I said as the couch and me gone without Brody.

"Nice Alana", I said to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brody's view**

As we left Alana and me went straight to her room so we could go swimming.

"What are you looking at", Alana said smiling at me.

"Just looking at you in a bikini", I said looking at her.

"Well could we go I want to use the quick way", Alana said.

"Fine let's go", I said as Alana was thinking of the lake house.

"I like this way better than riding here", I said.

"I do too and I'm glad I know how to use my powers. I have a lot in me or at least that's what dad said about me", Alana said as I picked her up and went right into the water and kiss her like I haven't done before and it took her by surprise. I didn't break from the kiss till she wanted to but didn't try to.

* * *

Sorry this is really short but I haven't been typing the story that much but a new chapter will be up as soon as I write it- Annie


	21. Chapter 21

I know this took longer than I thought it would be but I've been sick and writing compare and contrast essays so didn't have much time so here's chapter 21

* * *

**Alana's view**

Wow can Brody kiss for a long time too. I was glad that my dad was not here to see this. When I hear someone pop up I move away from Brody, it was my dad.

"Hi dad what are you doing here," I said freaking out a little.

"Oh I thought I just see what you we're doing and making sure you weren't alone. I'm glad I came now," Heath said.

"Dad all we we're doing was swimming really," I said while getting me and Brody a towel.

"Ya you we're sucking each others faces. I thought I said never to do that in front of me Brody," Heath said.

"Sorry sir I didn't know you we're going to come here, but you already know my feeling for her sir," Brody said, I knew Brody was freaking out a little.

"I know I was just worried you know, but sorry Alana I want you over at 9:00 and Brody you can come too. It's a family dinner with the boyfriend I always wanted to have," Heath said.

"Ok we will be there. Bye dad," I said as my dad left.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yep no doubt I have to stop kissing you like that," Brody said.

"Why you don't have to," I said.

"Yes I do, because whenever I do that kind of kiss you're dad shows up," Brody said as we walked up to the lake house.

"So not fair to me you know," I said as I sat on the couch and pouted.

"Yes it is. I won't get in trouble with your dad," Brody said.

"So you're not suppose to get along with my dad," I said.

"Ok lets just watch some T.V ok, and Alana if you're lucky I'll kiss you that way again," Brody said.

"Can you," I said as I gave him my best doggy face. Brody was never able to resist it before so now he still can't. Before I knew Brody was kissing me like he was doing in the water. When we both ended the kiss we looked at the clock to see how much time we had till we had to go to my dad's house.

"Wow we we're kissing for that long," I said realizing that we we're kissing for half an hour.

"Let's get dressed and head over to your dad's place," Brody said while smiling that he was kissing me for half an hour.

"Hey not good to be thinking that," I said but I forgot to tell him I could read minds with my powers.

"Now you can read minds, man come on lets go," Brody said as we popped into my room real quick.

"Why are we here we're going to be late," Brody said.

"I have to grab something," I said as I got what I was looking for and walked all the way to my dad's house. Brody knocks on the door and it opens without seeing my dad right next to the door.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dad you ok in there," I said as I step inside magic flew through the air. I didn't know if he was hurt or what till I see dad at the table laughing, but not mocking me.

"What was that for, You could have hurt me," I said as me and Brody sat down.

"It's another way you learn and I was hoping to get Brody, but sadly I don't' have her aim, so you got off lucky Brody," Heath said.

"Thank you sir, but Alana does have a way to make sure she is here," Brody said.

"Really how Alana," Heath asked.

"Ya I've been practicing on it, but I'll feel really tired after, and I haven't tried doing it before," I said.

"Ok lets give it try I really want to see your mother again it's been so long since than," Heath said as I started to clear my head and think of my mom, till she came into full form 10 second later.

"Josie is that you?," Heath asked not trusting his own eyesight.

"Yes, it is. It's good to see you Heath and my baby girl you made me so proud to have been your mother", Josie said as I was on the verge of crying, but lucky for me Brody grabbed my hand to let me know that he was there for me.

"This must be meet the boyfriend dinner right?", Josie asked.

"Yes I thought it would be a great idea for you to be here and learn more about Brody", Heath said as we all sat on the couch. I was next to Brody while Heath was next to mom.

"Trust me Heath I know everything about Brody, oh by the way it's a great family and Heath you we're a fraction from hitting our daughter", Josie said.

"I don't have your aim dear", Heath said as he placed his hand over hers. Her faced was light up when he did that and I could see the love they had for each other.

"You don't, but lets have some dinner. Alana you need to keep your strength up ok", Josie said.

"Yes mom", I said as we sat for dinner.

"So Brody how long have you've been dating my daughter", Heath said.

"Since she first came to the house of night", Brody answered and looked back at me and smiled.

"Ok, but Alana what happen to Jake?", Josie asked.

"I dumped him after he cheated on me with a friend of mine", I said not wanting to look up till I felt Brody's arm go around me.

" Brody why don't you tell us more about you", Josie said not wanting me talk about Jake.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well I was born and raised here, so I know most of the kids in the other schools. I have a younger sister Sophie and a younger brother Matthew. They live outside of town so I get to see him once in awhile", Brody said as I looked stunned that I didn't know that. I was also starting to get really tired.

"Alana I'm going to go ok you look like you're going to pass out. I just wanted to say before I left is I approve of Brody and it's good to see you happy again", Josie said.

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me that you like him", I said trying to stay awake.

"Josie before you leave can I say that I never meant to leave you and Alana. I always regretted it and never stopped loving you and I miss you so much", Heath said.

"I love you too Heath, but I knew why you had to leave, Zoey told me, I do have to go so when you want to talk Alana just think of me", Josie said.

"Ok, bye mom", I said as she left and I passed out in Brody's arms.

**Brody's view**

Alana passed out as soon as her mom left so I picked her up in my arms, but Heath stopped me before I could leave.

"Brody I wanted to say if Josie likes you, you're good enough to date my daughter", Heath said.

"Thank you Heath it means a lot, but can you pop us into Alana's room. We have to get ready to go back to school in a few days", I said.

"Ya I'll do that", Heath said as me and Alana popped into her room.

"Ok Alana wake up and put your pj's on", I said but Alana wouldn't move. I didn't want to undress her because her dad would kill me if I did so I did the only thing I could do and call her dad.

"Hey Heath can you come over to Alana's room", I said.

"Sure let me guess she wouldn't wake up and you didn't want to put her in her pj's because I would kill you for that", Heath said.

"Yep that's pretty much the whole story, so can you", I was pleading.

"Ya I'll be right over", Heath said as I hanged up the phone and sat by Alana.


	24. Chapter 24

**Heath's view**

After hanging up the phone with Brody I was proud he didn't undress her. So now I knew that he wouldn't even think about it. I came right into Alana's room and saw Brody in his pj's and he looked like he was ready to go to bed.

"Hey Heath I'll be in the bathroom and wait till Alana's all dressed. Oh her pj's are right their", Brody said as he went into the bathroom. I was thinking how Brody knew where Alana's pj's we're, but then again he has been here a while now. I knew a way to wake her up.

"Alana if you wake up I'll give you a diamond necklace", I said.

"I'm up where's my diamond", Alana said while looking around and saw me and then she saw the pj's.

"I wouldn't wake up for Brody would I?" Alana asked as I turned around so she can put on her pj's.

"Where's Brody I know he's here", Alana said as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey you're up. I couldn't get you up so I called your dad", Brody said.

"Thanks for that ok dad you can leave now", Alana said pushing me out the door into the hallway.

* * *

Sorry this is another short chapter it's because I'm sick and have softball practice but I'll put up another one as soon as I can- Annie


End file.
